COPYRIGHT AUTHORIZATION
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to coupling apparatus designed to align and join together the component parts of an optoelectronic package or module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The new technologies of high-speed communications utilize optoelectronic (OE) devices. Currently, the telecommunications network serving the United States and the rest of the world is evolving from analog to digital transmission with ever increasing bandwidth requirements. Increased bandwidth is realized by replacing copper cable on large trunks and subscriber distribution plants with fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cable is capable of carrying much more information than copper and with lower attenuation.
All the OE devices on the receive and transmit sides must be fabricated with a high degree of accuracy, and in large numbers. Assembly of the fiber optic filament to the devices requires that the device and fiber be coupled mechanically and optically. Typically this involves sub-micrometer accuracy, performed manually by skilled technicians working with microscopes and high-precision manipulators. Once each OE device is assembled it must be tested electrically to verify its performance. Then the device is typically assembled onto a printed circuit board for connection to other electronic and optical signal processing components.
What is needed is high-speed, low-cost, high-precision equipment for the manufacture of OE devices.